


Clarification

by crowdedangels



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s3e02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: Walt has a burning question after Arizona





	Clarification

Ruby gave him a soft smile when he bounced back into the sheriff’s office - she had been just as involved in the case as the deputies, so was happy when Vic’s voice had come over the radio that the child was safe. “Ferg and Branch are at the Red Pony and I’ve sent the website details over to the feds. Hopefully they’ll catch the rest of the lowlives.” 

 

“Thanks, Ruby,” he said, taking the proffered messages and walking towards his office. 

 

Vic followed him in, “Sofia okay?” 

 

“As she can be,” he hung his jacket on the hook,  his hat on the top. “She slept most of the way.”

 

“Probably the first proper sleep she's had,” she bit, her mind filling with images of what her young life had entailed so far. “She must have felt safe with you.” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

She hooked a thumb over her shoulder, “I’ll go finish my report.”

 

“Vic?” 

 

She spun back around. “Hmm?” 

 

“Can I ask you something?” he dropped his messages to the desk and put his hands on his hips. “In Arizona, um...”

 

Her head tilted to the side, her back straightening. He thought her breathing changed. “What?” 

 

His mouth was set in a tight line but his eyes sparkled in mirth, “Did you go to cheer camp?” 

 

She slowly broke out into a grin and turned on her heel with a little flourish, her ponytail flying out as she returned to her desk.  She got to the outer office and turned back, shimmying her chest, her hands holding imaginary pompoms before bringing her knee up and sticking one hand in the air - her middle finger standing proud. She was still grinning when she spun back around, disappearing to her desk. 

 

Walt laughed and sat down, the weight of the last few days washing away. 


End file.
